The Neverending Ranma
by LadyCrow
Summary: What would happen if Ranma & Co ended up in Fantasia and had to save the child empress? ( **CHAPTER SIX UPLOADED** R & R please)
1. The book and the forest

Disclaimer: This fanfic is a crossover featuring Ranma ½ (Property of Rumiko Takahashi) and The Never-ending story (Property of Michael Ende), none of the characters here (unless stated) are of my own creation.

This story takes place in an alternative universe

I have changed around stories and some other things as well, as curses.

I am using both the Never-ending story and the characters from the series Ranma ½ without permission from their respective authors.

This is my first attempt of doing a fanfic, so please forgive me if you don't like it.

C & C are welcome, please don't sue me, I'm just a student with a little too much imagination in my hands.

Words inside * * are thoughts, words inside are signs, words inside # # are animal speech and words inside { } are foreign language. Any writing inside / / are comments, actions and thoughts from the person reading the book.

Please read and review

LadyCrow

****

Chapter 1: The book and the forest.

There are many bookstores in Tokyo, most have been forgotten in this age of video games and computers; still they are there, waiting for someone to open the door and discover what treasures they hide. 

We now focus on the little bookstore pressed in between two large skyscrapers, a little building forgotten by progress. The words "Dreamland Bookstore" written carefully on the door with beautiful characters wasn't enough to attract any customers. The shop was empty.

Suddenly the door was violently torn open by a chubby japanese boy; he dived behind one of the shelves and hid. Few seconds after he entered a gang of boys ran past the store. –He went this way!!- one of them yelled.

The boy stayed hidden until the sound of steps and yelling faded away into the distance, only then he managed to stop trembling and look into the store itself.

There were mountains of books, all kind of books. 

A faint light glowed from the back of the store and a voice suddenly barked –If you are looking for the comic shop it's on the other corner, I don't have any comics here- The boy followed the voice and found a old man reading in a large book with silver coloured covers.

The man lifted his head –Are you deaf boy? I said there were no comics here.-

The boy slowly approached the man – I'm not looking for comics, I just needed a place to hide from the gang that wanted to beat me up.- he looked embarrassed.

The man closed the book and looked at the boy. – What's your name boy?- - Ranma Saotome- the boy stated. –Saotome eh?- The man stated. –My name is unimportant, so don't ask, you may call me Happi-san. – He leaned back and smoked his pipe a bit. –Why don't you fight the boys that want to beat you up?- 

Ranma looked at the floor -I'm not good at fighting Happi-san- he said.

The man looked suprised. – No? Then you should run away from them, not just hide- - I'm not good at running either.- Ranma said. The man frowned. – Swimming then?.- 

Ranma just shaked his head –I'm not good at any sport.- -I see.- said the old man –But then you have to be some kind of genius at school, and a ladies man I bet.- he winked.

Ranma looked very uneasy. –No, I have the worst grades in my class and the girls don't like me at all.- The old man threw his hands up in the air – So you are a complete disappointment, how ashamed your father must be.-

Ranma shaked his head –My dad doesn't notice, he is too busy training. He is a martial artist you see.-

The old man nodded and opened the book. –Well, I'm sorry for you but there isn't anything I can do for you.-

Ranma looked at the book –What is it about?-

The old man looked at Ranma and frowned, closing the book. –This book is not for you, besides what do you understand about books.-

Ranma felt uneasy and looked at the floor. -I love to read, I can spend the whole day reading, it makes me feel like I was...- - Someone else?- The old man completed. 

–Yes, how did you know?- Ranma asked, a puzzled look on his face.

The old man started laughing –I know because that is the main reason people read books, to escape from reality. Here. - The man gave him the book he had been reading. -. Maybe this will help you, but you be careful, maybe you won't find what you were expecting. -

Ranma looked at the book and smiled, the title read "The Never-ending Dream", and there was a golden Ying-yang symbol on the cover. –Thank you Happi-san, I will take good care of this book, I promise.-

Without even letting the old man reply Ranma ran out of the store and down the streets heading for his home.

He reached the humble house he shared with his father and mother, Genma and Nodoka.

-I am home. - No one answered. 

He went to the training hall and found his father going through a complicated kata. –Pop I'm home I said.- Genma barely looked at his son. –Your mother is out shopping, there are some ramen on the table.- He continued his kata –Now leave me alone, I need to concentrate and I cant do it with my fiasco of a son staring at me.- Genma turned his back on Ranma and started to do a serie of complex moves.

Ranma felt very hurt but didn't show it as he headed for the kitchen. 

Walking into his room with the bowl of ramen in one hand and the book under one arm Ranma remembered every sad episode of his life; the time his father wanted to take him on a training trip and he was so scared he hid behind his mother; the time his father tried to introduce him to the daughter of his best friend, Soun Tendo, and the girl simply laughed at him.

-I guess I am a fiasco- he sighed and felt tear burn in his eyes.

Looking down at the bowl of ramen he took a desition, if his father was so disappointed of him he would leave his house and never come back, after all that would keep shame from falling upon his family.

Ranma then remembered his mother and gulped *Mom will be very sad.* Shaking his head he put down the bowl of ramen his mother had so carefully prepared for him. *No, she would be happy to get rid of a son like me, I'm not worthy of having such a loving mother.*

Having taken his desition Ranma packed a large knapsack with a few things, and among them the book the old man gave him.

He wrote a note to his mother and left it on the table, it said:

"Dear mom:

I know you and my father are ashamed of me, that you both wish I were a better son and a worthy heir to dad's Anything-goes martial arts school.

I am aware that I disappointed both of you, when father's friend Mr Tendou called off the engagement they have agreed on before I was born, saying I wasn't good enough martial artist.

I will lift the burden of my presence from you and leave seeking my destiny.

Maybe one day, if I feel myself worthy of such happiness, I will return.

I love you mother.

Your son 

Ranma Saotome."

Ranma had to wipe a stray tear away from his eye as he closed the door to his home and headed for the forest in the outsides of Tokyo.

Many hours later Ranma found himself completely lost in the forest, it was getting late and he decided to lift camp under a large tree, making a small fire he heated some water and boiled some eggs,. Wishing he had learned to cook. His mother had been trying to teach him, but he had given up after putting the rice on fire for the 4th time, he ate his eggs slightly raw with salt, not a filling meal, but better than nothing.

Lying down on his sleeping bag he remembered the book the old man had given him. *Maybe now would be the time to read it.*

Ranma smiled to himself as he opened the book and found a large print on the first page. The print was beautiful, it represented a boy with strong features and dark blue eyes, his hair was jet black and he was wearing what looked a lot like a Chinese shirt. 

Ranma blinked as he saw something else on the print. Behind the boy, barely visible, there was a girl, glowing red hair and big blue eyes combined perfectly with her sweet features, so similar to the ones of the boy. Both the boy and girl had their hair tied into a pigtail. Ranma shrugged * I suppose they are brother and sister.* 

Passing the first page he found another print, this one was of a handsome boy, his black hair was kept back by a yellow and black bandanna and the tip of a fang could be seen in his smile. There was something strangely sad about the print, almost if the boy was surrounded by an aura of depression.

Just like the other print this one had a faint drawing behind the boy, but this time it was of something that looked a lot like a wolf.

The third page had a large print of three girls The one that looked oldest had a face that was glowing with beauty and kindness, but with an absent look in her eyes. Long light brown hair was tied back with what looked like mist. 

The second girl had a cold look on her face and was holding what seemed like a pouch of money in one of her hands. She had short dark hair that looked almost as hard and shining as a piece of metal. 

Ranma looked at the two girls but then his attention was drawn to the third girl, frowning he noticed that the artist had divided her face in two different halves. One half had a sweet and loving expression , but the other half was a mask of fury and almost insane rage. In one of her hands she held a winged heart and in the other she held a.... mallet? *Why a mallet?* Ranma wondered.

Passing to the last of the illustrated pages he found himself confronted with the cute face of a girl with long brown hair, her eyes were two pools seemingly filled with devotion and something else, it looked like sadness, not too different from the boy with bandanna.

In her hands there were several small metal pieces that looked a lot like spatulas, and behind her was the faint drawing of a raven.

Ranma passes to the next page and found the headline of the first chapter, he started reading as the first star lit up the night sky...


	2. Footprints in the sand

Disclaimer: This fanfic is a crossover featuring Ranma ½ (Property of Rumiko Takahashi) and The Never-ending story (Property of Michael Ende), none of the characters here (unless stated) are of my own creation.

This story takes place in an alternative universe

I have changed around stories and some other things as well, as curses.

I am using both the Never-ending story and the characters from the series Ranma ½ without permission from their respective authors.

This is my first attempt of doing a fanfic, so please forgive me if you don't like it.

C & C are welcome, please don't sue me, I'm just a student with a little too much imagination in my hands.

Words inside * * are thoughts, words inside are signs, words inside # # are animal speech and words inside { } are foreign language. Any writing inside / / are comments, actions and thoughts from the person reading the book.

Please read and review

LadyCrow

****

Chapter 2: Footprints in the sand.

In a large desert, in the middle of Fantásia a boy was cursing his luck. 

He had been walking for days and was now sure of being completely lost, he didn't even know in what part of the world he was, he wasn't even sure he was in his own world anymore.

The boy was wearing what seemed like an oversized backpack with a red umbrella tied to the top, his clothes, hair and face was covered with sand making it impossible to figure out his features. He looked like a living sand statue.

Slowly he continued walking in a random direction, as he walked he continued cursing the ancestor that gave him his sense of direction. –I know some god really hates my family, and specially me, and decided to make my life miserable. It's not normal to get lost all the time. This is all great-great-great-great-great grandfather Manukes fault!- 

The boy stopped walking and sat down in the sand. – How could he be so stupid and clueless. Sleeping on a stone with oni guards all over it. And remove those guards in the morning. 

He really deserved his name.-

Depressed he got up and continued walking.

In the far of distance he could see a forest, it looked dark and gloomy, but it was better than staying in the burning sun.

In the Haule woods the winds were blowing furiously, Pjornrachzarck, the rockeater were sitting by a campfire with the nightelf Wuschwusul sitting on one of his toes. Both of them talking slowly about what had been happening in Fantásia.

{If she dies it would be the end of us all} Pjornachzarck said, his voice sounding like large rock cracking in the icy cold.

{But what is wrong with her?} Wuschwusul asked looking into the glowing fire.

{No one knows, but all the creatures of Fantásia has heard the prophecy. It is very confusing, but is says that the only ones that could save Fantásia are the outsiders. The lost one, the lonely, the three bloodkin and the saddling.} The rockeater sighted and grabbed a large boulder and bit into it, chewing slowly.

-Excuse me, is this the way to Yokohama? -

The nightelf jumped down from the rockeater´s toe and pointed at the strange and unusual creature that had just entered the clearing {A monster!!!!!} it howled.

The rockeater looked down at the creature. It looked a lot like a grassman, but his skin was very pale, not at all the healthy green color the grasspeoplehad on their skin. {It looks strange indeed, but let's not come to hasty conclusion, maybe it isn't what it seems.}

The creature Pjornrachzarck and Wushwusul were talking about was the boy who were walking in the desert, the strong winds in the forest had blown all the sand of him, now one could clearly see the yellow and black bandanna that were holding his hair back, and the worn out travelling clothes he was using. 

/Ranma frowned and returned to the second page.- It must be him they are talking about, but why do they find him strange and unusual, he looks perfectly normal to me.- Ranma shrugged and returned to the page he was reading./

The boy looked at the two creatures with open mouth, they were the strangest things he had ever seen, what he had assumed to be a small hill or a large boulder was actually a living creature. It was tall as the tallest trees in the forest and seemingly made of rock. It had large teeth sticking out of its mouth and was chewing on something.

The other creature was even stranger, it looked like a fur-covered larvae, it had small red hands and a pair of enormous eyes that glowed in the dark like two cinders.

-I...I...I guess this isn't Yokohama. - He managed to stutter before he fainted.

{That was a very strange reaction, very interesting too.} Wushwusul said and walked (well he actually skipped) over to the unconscious boy. Poking his finger into the chest of the boy he commented { He sure isn't a monster. A monster wouldn't faint this way....look he is coming out of it.}

The boy opened his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of large glowing eyes. –Hiiiiiiiiiii!- He jumped to his feet pushing away the nightelf. –Don't touch me you demon from the deepest of hells.- He looked for his backpack and saw it lying on the ground where he had fainted.

The creature that had been staring into his eyes said something to the living mountain and then turned back to the boy and offered his hand.

Wushwusul turned and looked at Pjornrachzack {I don't understand a word of what he is saying, maybe we should try to introduce ourselves. If he tries anything funny you crush him.}

Stretching out his hand the nightelf approached the boy. {I am Wushwusul}

The boy looked at the extended hand and wondered if he should dare to shake it. Well after all the creature didn't look all that dangerous. He grabbed the hand and shaked it.

The creature said something that sounded like a whooshing sound while shaking his hand, the boy presumed it was it's name. – My name is Ryouga Hibiki.-

Wushwusul looked at the creature and smiled, the sounds it had emitted must have been it's name, but just to make sure he let go of the hand and pointed at his chest {Wushwusul}.

The creature looked at him for a second and then pointed at it's own chest. –Ryouga- it said.

{Pjornrachzack} a deep voice said from behind them.

The rockeater was pointing at its chest aswell.

The creature smiled and pointed at the nightelf –Wooshul- then at the rockeater –Pjornraak-.

{Close enough.} The nightelf said and then pointed at the boy. {Roga}

The boy smiled and nodded.

Introductions made Ryouga pointed at the ground and asked – Japan? -

Wushwusul shaked his head and said {Fantásia}

Ryouga scratched his head – I have never heard of the land of Fantásia, but I guess it must be somewhere on Earth, a new place to explore. - He thought happily.

Ryouga had to admit that his whole family was victims of a curse thrown by a oni several centuries ago, this curse consisted in terrible sense of direction, so he used his constant voyages to explore new countries and learn new languages. It had almost become a hobby to wander off , and Ryouga enjoyed every new thing he learned. But at times he would curse his luck and his fate. Specially when he ended up in little enjoyable places, like the sandstorm he had just left behind.

Ryouga then noted the campfire and smiled at Wushwusul. –Care if I join you? I could cook something for us all. - He asked, then remembering he hadn't learned the language yet he pointed at the campfire, then at himself and rubbed his belly. 

Wushwusul tilted his head and nodded. {I think he wants to join us in our meal.} He said to Pjornrachzack.

And so it happened that Ryouga, being lost in a whole new world came to know Wushwusul and Pjornrachzack, learning about their mission and of the danger that threaten Fantásia.


	3. Alone

Disclaimer: This fanfic is a crossover featuring Ranma ½ (Property of Rumiko Takahashi) and The Never-ending story (Property of Michael Ende), none of the characters here (unless stated) are of my own creation.

This story takes place in an alternative universe

I have changed around stories and some other things as well, as curses.

I am using both the Never-ending story and the characters from the series Ranma ½ without permission from their respective authors.

This is my first attempt of doing a fanfic, so please forgive me if you don't like it.

C & C are welcome, please don't sue me, I'm just a student with a little too much imagination in my hands.

Words inside * * are thoughts, words inside are signs, words inside # # are animal speech and words inside { } are foreign language. Any writing inside / / are comments, actions and thoughts from the person reading the book.

Please read and review

LadyCrow

****

Chapter 3: Alone.

The shop was empty, as was her heart.

Ukyou Kounji had just closed her restaurant and was now scrubbing the grill and pondering about her life, wondering why it had to be so lonely, why she couldn't retain anyone at her side.

It was 3 years since her father had died away from her and the boy that she thought to love her turned out to be a pervert just wanting to go to bed with her. Her mother had been dead for many years now, Ukyou couldn't even remember her face.

Scrubbing furiously she felt the turmoil of thoughts in her head *Is there something wrong with me?* her knuckles red and sore from scraping against the metal grill.

She lifted her hand to wipe away a lone tear that rolled down her cheek. *If I only had someone, anyone.*

Sighing heavily she finished cleaning up her restaurant, leaving everything ready for the early costumers that ate their breakfast at her okonomiyaki shop.

Locking the door she saw there was light in the windows of the bookstore on the other side of the street, wondering if something had happened to the old shopkeeper she curiously looked in the window.

The shop looked deserted. She tried to open the door and found it to be unlocked, the key still in the lock. *What a forgetful man, if hadn't noted the lights his shop would most surely be empty in the morning.* She shaked her head and called out. – Hello? Happosai-san, your door is open.- Receiving no answer she started to worry, maybe he lied behind the counter, unable to get up.

She approached the counter and looked behind it, there were no one there. Sighing she decides to lock the door herself and leave a note in the window to Happosai-san telling him she had the key.

Leaning over the counter in search for a pen and some paper her gaze fell upon a image in a book, her heart almost stopped as she saw the handsome features of the boy looking at her from a print in the book. His eyes looked so much like her own, tender but with a note of sadness in them.

Carefully stretching out a finger she caressed the print of the boy. *I wish I knew you. I wish I could caress your cheek and feel it's warmth under my fingers.*

Now Ukyou was proud of being a woman of honour, never in her life she had stolen or lied. But for the first time she felt she had to have something, no matter the cost.

Looking around she made sure there were no-one in the store before she closed the book and hid it under her apron. Writing a quick note to Happosai-san she left it in the window closing and locking the door behind her.

Her heart was pounding in a wild rhythm against her rib case as she ran down the street with the book hugged close to her. Never had she felt such a mixture of shame and excitement. The book was hers.

Inside the shop the man we now know as Happosai came out from behind one of the bookshelves and smiled quietly to himself.

Walking over to the counter he confirmed what he had been suspecting, the book and the key to his shop was gone.

Making his way to the backroom he lighted a pipe and started smoking slowly, the puffs of smoke he released was no ordinary colour, they were neon green, sky blue and scarlet red. Reaching the camp bed he had prepared earlier he smiled at the puffs of smoke. *I hope you find what you are looking for Ukyou-san*

Ukyou didn't reached the apartment building as it started to rain, cold drops hit her long brown hair and her chef outfit. In panic she felt her cloths grow wetter and wetter *The book!* She thought. Running as fast as she could she bolted for the door of the building escaping the cold and unwanted shower.

Apartment 28 was a rather cosy apartment, large landscape paintings and tasteful furniture showed that the person living in this particular apartment had very good taste, had enough money to afford a little luxury and was a woman. This was easy to understand from the pastel colours on the walls and of the carpet.

The door was violently opened making the silver bells attached to the frame ring furiously.

Ukyou panted heavily as she closed the door behind her, franticly she took the book out from under the apron expecting to find it wet and with it's print destroyed.

Imagine her surprise when she sees that not a drop of water had touched the book, she looked at the cover and saw a ying-yang symbol and the title " The Never-ending Dream."

Looking out the window, listening to the thunders as they rolled over the skies she smiled lightly to herself. 

*Well there is no better time than now for a little dreaming.* 

Slowly removing her clothes to put on a dry yukata and wrapping a towel around her long brow hair she started feeling a bit warmer.

Walking over to the futon with the book under her arm she prepared for the night, but strange as it may seem she didn't feel alone at all. The eyes of the young boy still filled her memory as she lay down and opened the book once more on the print.

This time she looked with more attention at the print, the long hair looked like it was ready to cover his eyes if it wasn't for the bandanna holding it back. The pointy fang gave his smile a touch of savageness perfectly balanced with the tender expression in his eyes.

Frowning Ukyou saw the faint drawing of the wolf behind him, she could make out that it was a timber wolf from the size, and there, around the neck, it had a yellow and black bandanna just like the one the boy used to hold back his hair.

Slowly stroking the page she wondered what his name was. *I'll just have to read the book to know.*

Flipping the pages to the first one she finds another print of a boy, but he had something about him that she didn't like. Behind him there was this drawing of a red-haired girl that looked a lot like him. Ukyou studied the print just as she had done with the later one. The face of the boy had such a strange expression, almost as if he was taunting you to a fight. The word " arrogant" ran through her brain.

Shrugging she passed to the print of her *Lover? Sweetheart?* favourite boy. Smiling to herself she once again caressed the page.

Passing to the next page she also saw the three girls. Examining them closely she noted they had a familiar air over them. *Perhaps they are sisters.* After looking closely at each of them and being puzzled by the girl with her face divided in two halves, she passed to the next page.

Lighting crossed the heavens as something very similar to a whirlwind approaches the department building; it has a steady course for the second floor, where apartment 28 was.

The page was empty.

Ukyou looked puzzled as she found a completely white page, not a single character of writing, nor an inkblot was there to stain the immaculate white of the page.

Wondering why anyone would leave a white page in a book she returned to the page of the bandannaed boy.

*If only….if only I could meet you, know you….lo….love you.*

The whirlwind crashed through the window blowing out a few candles that Ukyo had lit and flipping the pages of the book so Ukyou could read only the large character that started every chapter.

"AS YOU WISH."

This was all she managed to read before something seemed to push her against the book, she let loose a scream of horror as her feet disappeared into the empty page.

The wind increased its force as her whole body was sucked into the page. 

As soon as the last strand of her hair entered the page the book was slammed shut by the howling wind. The ying-yang symbol glowing for a second before the wind and the glow faded into nothing.

Left was a empty and dark room.


	4. Siblings

Disclaimer: This fanfic is a crossover featuring Ranma ½ (Property of Rumiko Takahashi) and The Never-ending story (Property of Michael Ende), none of the characters here (unless stated) are of my own creation.

This story takes place in an alternative universe

I have changed around stories and some other things as well, as curses.

I am using both the Never-ending story and the characters from the series Ranma ½ without permission from their respective authors.

This is my first attempt of doing a fanfic, so please forgive me if you don't like it.

C & C are welcome, please don't sue me, I'm just a student with a little too much imagination in my hands.

Words inside * * are thoughts, words inside are signs, words inside # # are animal speech and words inside { } are foreign language. Any writing inside / / are comments, actions and thoughts from the person reading the book.

Please read and review

LadyCrow

****

Chapter 4: Siblings.

-Akane-chan, you better wake up or you'll be late for school!-

The voice that filled the air that morning was commanding but sweet. Akana moaned as she slowly left her bed and the wonderful dreams she was having. –I'm up Onee-san.-

In the kitchen Kasumi Tendou were making breakfast for her two sisters and her father; as always she had a smile on her face as she hummed while chopping vegetables.

Nabiki Tendou closed her accountancy book and sighed; she had lots of work to do today, it was the day she collected the winnings of the week and today the new batch of photos of Akane were ready for sale. *I wonder if I should get some pictures of Akane naked, the other ones are not selling too much.*

Soun Tendou sat in the dojo looking into the rising sun remembering his departed wife. *Ah Okami…Things didn't turn out as I wished them to. The son of my dearest friend Genma Saotome, Ranma, turned out to be a coward and a weakling not fitted for any of my daughters and unable to continue on the Anything-goes style.* Soon enough tears started streaming down his face and he started bawling about an unfair destiny.

Akane walked slowly as she prepared herself mentally for the usual start of the day, boys running toward her trying to beat her in a battle, herself beating them unconscious and then, oh agony; the poetry sputtering Kunou Tatewaki.

*Why do I have to take all this crap? I don't like boys and I never will. How many times do I have to hurt Kunou before he gets the hint that I hate him?*

A large mallet materialized out of thin air as Akane took out her anger on a garbage can standing in her way. *Kunou no baka* she thought.

-Now that isn't ladylike dear little sister.- A voice stated from behind her.

Akane turned and found herself confronted with the wry grin of her elder sister Nabiki. Blushing she pocketed her mallet into the dimension where it came from. –Nabiki-chan, how long have you been following me?- she asked still blushing.

-Never mind how long I have been following you. I just wanted to remind you not to hurt Kunou too badly, he is my main source of money you know.- Nabiki smirked at Akane. –And you know we NEED that money. Dad hasn't had a student in ages and that engagement thing didn't turn out as we expected.- Akane winced as she remembered the shy, chubby boy that supposingly was her fiancée, she now felt ashamed of herself laughing at him, she also felt sorry for him.

Akane looked at her sister and saw something there that reminded very much of the face of a fox, that look made her feel uneasy. – Is there something more you want to tell me Nabiki-chan?-

Nabiki took a deep breath. –Yes here is little sister. I am aware you know about my little business with your pictures.- Akane nodded. –Well the sales have gone down, the guys have tired of pictures f you with clothes; they are asking for something more…special.-

Akane couldn't believe what she was hearing, the last time Nabiki asked for something "special" she had ended up using black underwear and posing in a little ladylike way; she had only agreed to those pictures because Nabiki promised to sell them in another country while on vacations.

-You can't be serious Nabiki, I can't believe that you are asking me to let you take pictures of me with that stupid underwear.-

Nabiki smiled even wider –I'm not asking for you to pose with underwear.-

Akane gasped –WHAT?! Please tell me I'm wrong, you can't be asking me to pose naked!- Blushing furiously she turned away –I'm not doing it Nabiki.-

Nabiki´s smirk faded –We DO need the money.-

Akane shaked her head, how could her sister be so cold, so monstrous; feeling the tears burn in her eyes she raised a hand and slapped her sister as hard as she could. – Nabiki Tendou, you are nothing but a cold hearted monster!- Having said this Akane ran home, to angry and sad to even care for school.

Nabiki put a hand to her cheek and looked after her sister. – Little brat, I'll have those photos even if I have to hide forever in the bathroom.-

Kasumi was cleaning the house as Akane entered the door crying. –Little sister, what is wrong?- she asked embracing Akane.

-It's Nabiki, she wants…I can't believe it but she wants me to pose naked for her so she can sell the pictures to any drooling teenager in Nerima.-

-Oh my.- Kasumi said. –But don't worry about it, you know how your sister is.-

Akane lifted her head and looked at her sister in disbelief. –How can you say that?! So you say I should just permit her to continue doing whatever she wants?!- Akane pushed her elder sister away. –Kasumi you are blind, you are so blind. You refuse to see what you dislike and this makes you blind!- Trembling in anger Akane ran to her room still not believing what she had learned today about her two dear sisters.

-Oh my.- Kasumi looked up the stair and then at the kitchen door. –I'll better start making dinner, it seems we are eating early today.-

In her room Akane was bashing the pillow of her bed. –I can't believe it, what kind of hentai do I have as a sister?! And why does Kasumi let her do as she wishes?!-

After a while she could feel tears fall down her cheeks, whipping them away furiously she decided she wouldn't talk to Nabiki ever again. And Kasumi… -She wouldn't even notice that I'm not speaking to her.-

Akane hid her face in her hands and cried.

Down in the kitchen Kasumi was stir frying some vegetables, the words of her little sister ringing in her ears. –I am not blind, I am not!- Cutting up the tofu and laying it in water she accidentally cut her finger and as she watched the blood in awe a memory long forgotten returned to her mind.

**************FLASHBACK: A child sits on the ground crying, a large cut can be seen on her knee as blood flows out and stains her pretty dress.

-Okaa-san, Okaa-san! It hurts so bad.- She whimpers as she looks at the blood.

A shadowy figure bows over her looking at the wound. –There, there Ka-chan. It's only a scratch.- The soothing female voice tries to comfort the crying Kasumi. –If you don't think of it, it will stop hurting in a little while. Ka-chan, you have to stop thinking about pain and hurt, they only make wounds hurt more. If you don't think that a wound hurts it won't. So you be a good girl and never cry when you are hurting. Remember this my sweet girl.-

The little girl gets to her feet and sniffles, whipping away the tears. –Yes Okaa-san.-

A few years later that same Kasumi was standing beside a newly covered grave. Her younger sister Nabiki clinging to her skirt while Akane was hanging around her neck, both of them crying and begging their mommy to come back to them.

Her father, the one that was supposed to care for them all was crying his eyes out, not caring for the grief of his daughters, too worried with his own pain.

Kasumi knew that day that it would be up to her to raise her sisters the propper way, knowing that they had only her to depend on.

Burying her own pain behind a soft smile she whispered to her sisters. –I suppose that I will be the mom from now on. 

Biki, Kane be kind to our mother and smile, she is looking at us from heaven.-

END FLASHBACK.***************

-I am just doing as Okaa-san told me.- she looked down at the counter. –Even thou it is so difficult.

If I was not here nothing would have been done. Oh Okaa-san I miss you so.-

Kasumi continued making dinner as one solitary tear run down her cheek and disappeared into the frying pan, her movements slow and controlled as those of a perfect lady, her heart aching for the release that her mind refused to give her.

Nabiki came home in a terrible mood, the pictures she had taken of Akane were still in her backpack because no one wanted pictures of Akane clothed anymore. Besides Kunou that is, but even he did only buy 3 copies of each photo.

Nabiki hated to loose money. In fact, money was the only thing she cared about. It had been that way for several years. She would gladly sell the soul of her sisters to the devil if that gave her profit.

Fuming she tramped into her room and slammed the door shut. –Calling me a monster. Who do she think she is? If it wasn't for me the dojo would have disappeared many years ago. I am the only one here that brings money to the household.-

Nabiki threw herself on her bed and stared into the roof trying to make a plan, a way to photograph Akane naked.

The shadow that stood on the roof of the Tendou dojo shaked it's head. –Such hatred and lack of understanding among siblings, this will not do.-

Floating slowly to the window of Akanes room it touched the window, the glass started to glow very faintly.

Next if floated to the window of Nabikis room and did the same, the glass now glowing a little lighter as it started to pulsate.

The kitchen window was also touched by the shadow.

A ear-splitting scream filled the Tendou household as the three sister were sucked into the windows of the rooms they were in. The light of the pulsating windows filled every room and then faded away into nothing.

Then another scream, this time male filled the rooms of the Tendou house.

-Bwaaaaa! Where are my daughters.!?-

Notes from the author: Ok, it's time I explained some few things.

First of all, why is Ryouga in Fantásia if he didn't have a book.

I believe that if Ryouga is capable of getting lost inside a house then he could get lost in another dimension, who knows how many dimensional gateways there are scattered around the world.

Second, why did I make Nabiki so cold and harsh with her sister and why is Kasumi so flexible with the behaviour of Nabiki?

I have just made Nabiki a bit colder than she is in the anime, I sometimes think she is far crueller that anyone in the story because she would press anyone for their last yen they have if she had the chance.

And Kasumi, is that it gets a bit boring the fact that it's IMPOSSIBLE to surprise, scare or impress Kasumi. But who knows…maybe she'll change.

Third, why Ukyo is so alone. Since Ranma never went out on the training trip she never met him and never had the need of disguising as a boy, this is why she didn't meet Tsubasa either.

The shadow will be explained later.

I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and that you will continue reading my humble work.

As always C&c are welcome but please don't flame me. 


	5. The ebony tower

Disclaimer: This fanfic is a crossover featuring Ranma ½ (Property of Rumiko Takahashi) and The Never-ending story (Property of Michael Ende), none of the characters here (unless stated) are of my own creation.

This story takes place in an alternative universe

I have changed around stories and some other things as well, as curses.

I am using both the Never-ending story and the characters from the series Ranma ½ without permission from their respective authors.

This is my first attempt of doing a fanfic, so please forgive me if you don't like it.

C & C are welcome, please don't sue me, I'm just a student with a little too much imagination in my hands.

Words inside * * are thoughts, words inside are signs, words inside # # are animal speech and words inside { } are foreign language. Any writing inside / / are comments, actions and thoughts from the person reading the book.

Please read and review

LadyCrow

****

Chapter 5: The ebony tower.

In the heart of Fantásia there was a high and white tower, this was the Ebony tower where the child emperor lived. This was the destination of Wushwusul, Pjornrachzarck and Ryouga.

The higher levels of the tower was boiling with activity as emissaries from all Fantásia cam to present the child emperor the problems of their people.

But this time they all came to see if they could heal the emperor of the strange illness that was affecting her.

Fire elementals and crow doctors couldn't seem to find the source of her illness.

To this tower Ryouga and his companions were headed, and for once Ryouga didn't get lost on the way. After all who could loose a friend the size of a small mountain.

The tower was filled to the brim of the most incredible creatures, Ryouga was sure he even saw a unicorn somewhere in the crowd.

The joining of the court medics made it clear that none of them would be able to cure her illness.

A herald, of the honourable T'sais people, proclaimed to everyone present in the tower. {The medics have come to a conclusion. The child emperess will be cured if the prophesy is fulfilled. 

Let it be known in all of Fantásia that we are searching for the ones that are named in the prophesy. 

The saddling, the lonely, the three blood kin and the lost one.}

Ryouga looked around and saw his two friends staring at what looked like a giant slug, that was making a sound that was very similar to that of someone walking through deep mud. 

He looked at Wushwusul and tilted his head, with a curious expression on his face. –What is he saying?-

Wushwusul answered slowly so Ryouga could understand the most important part of what the herald was saying. {He says that we must seek the ones of the prophesy.}

Ryouga nodded seriously. Turned away and then looked back at Wushwusul –What prophesy?-

Wushwusul face faulted.

After a few hour of explanation in a quiet place, far away from the main square of the ebony tower, Wushwusul threw his hands up in the air and cursed loudly to any god that may be listening. {He can't be that clueless.}

The gods answered by releasing a giant thunderstorm.

But even someone as clueless as Ryouga would understand a story if it was shown to him.

Wushwusul too him to the fountain of truth and showed him the entire history of Fantásia, the child emperor and the creatures that lived in the inmense kingdom of Fantásia.

Ryouga couldn't believe what he was seeing, the waters in the fountain seemed to change colour as several images floated on the surface of the water.

Ryouga now saw the immense realm of Fantásia and all of it's inhabitants, he saw the story about the formation of this wonderful world and then he saw…the child empress.

She was like made of snow, golden eyes and long white hair, lovingly she looked at him and smiled. Ryouga couldn't do anything else but smile back.

The child empress lifted a hand and started speaking, and Ryouga understood every word.

-In the heart of Fantásia lies the ebony tower, which is my home and my prison.

Far beneath the earth under the ebony tower lies the fountain of my power, a spring with silver water that flows endlessly. I drink from this spring to stay alive and keep Fantásia together.

Many thousand of years ago a prophesy was made by The south oracle, that one day my fountain would stop flowing and only the chosen ones could make it flow again, should the chosen ones fail all of Fantásia and myself will wither and slowly die.

The oracle only told us to seek for the outsiders, the three blood kin, the saddling, the lost one and the lonely.

We do not know where to find the outside, but a portal was made many centuries ago and lost in the immensities of time.

Ryouga, I see in your eyes that you are no creature of Fantásia, you do not speak our language nor know our customs. Therefore I know you are one of the outsiders, which one of them only you know.

I now beg you, Ryouga from the outside world, please save Fantásia. Find the other chosen ones and make my fountain flow again.-

Ryouga could not stop looking at the features of the child empress as she spoke to him.

Feeling his heart beating furiously he nodded, not trusting his voice. He would do anything for this girl, even if she asked him to run a knife through his heart he would do it.

Ryouga had fell in love with the child empress.

Wushwusul sighed in relief as he understood that Ryouga had accepted the mission the child empress had given him, maybe this strange boy could help them after all.


	6. Ukyou and Atrejú

Disclaimer: This fanfic is a crossover featuring Ranma ½ (Property of Rumiko Takahashi) and The Never-ending story (Property of Michael Ende), none of the characters here (unless stated) are of my own creation.

This story takes place in an alternative universe

I have changed around stories and some other things as well, as curses.

I am using both the Never-ending story and the characters from the series Ranma ½ without permission from their respective authors.

This is my first attempt of doing a fanfic, so please forgive me if you don't like it.

C & C are welcome, please don't sue me, I'm just a student with a little too much imagination in my hands.

Words inside * * are thoughts, words inside are signs, words inside # # are animal speech and words inside { } are foreign language. Any writing inside / / are comments, actions and thoughts from the person reading the book.

Please read and review

LadyCrow

****

Chapter 6: Atrejú and Ukyou.

Ukyou shaked her head trying to wake up, straining hard to open her eyes as she lay on the ground

The last thing she remembered was a strong wind inside her apartment…and something about a book.

With a start she sat up and opened her eyes…The book….The wind….Her apartment.

Where was she now?

Atrejú the grass man was wandering over the huge prairie when he saw something moving inside the waves of grass, a flash of something brown and pink.

Smiling he put and arrow to his bow and aimed, a prairie rabbit was a rare treat and he was sure that the movement and colours he saw was that of a female. Tensing the cord of the bow almost to it's limits Atrejú aimed carefully before letting the arrow go whooshing through the tall steams of the prairie grass.

A sharp scream filled the air scaring up several purple prairie hens, Atrejú didn't notice them at all, the scream wasn't the one of a wounded rabbit, it was that of a girl, a wounded and very scared girl. 

Dashing into the grass where he had aimed the arrow Atrejú prayed to every god he knew that for once he had missed his target or his tribe would have to sing funeral songs this night for someone he had killed by his own hands.

There between the grass he did indeed find a girl, but of the kind he expected. Her skin was a sickly pink and her hair was brown like the grass in winter. She was covered only in what looked like some kind of blue robe, a large red stain was growing on the side of it.

Atrejú stared at her for a few seconds before breaking out of his astonishment, he had not hit true for few inches, the shaft of his arrow was sticking out of the shoulder of the girl, dangerously close to her neck.

Kneeling beside her he worked fast, putting his hand one the end of the arrow he pushed fast and hard.

Ukyou screamed once again as the point of the arrow emerged through her back, scraping through bone. She looked at the man kneeling beside her and the only thing she noted before she faded into unconsciousness was that he had olive green skin.

Atrejú held the limp body of the girl in his arms as he ran as fast as he could towards his village, he had removed the arrow but the bleeding would not stop, this was a matter for the healer of the village.

In the village of the grass people that night there was wonder and fear. What if the unknown girl was a bad omen? What if she would bring sickness and bad hunt to the tribe? Those were the question repeated again and again among the villagers.

The only one that had a different question was Atrejú. He kept on asking if she would survive. He did not wish to carry the life of a innocent girl on his conscience for the rest of his life.

He remembered how fragile and light she seemed in his arms, how soft the touch of her skin was and how big and brown here eyes were. None of the village women had brown eyes, they all had dark or light green eyes.

In a flash he also remembered the fear that filled her eyes as he pushed the arrow through her flesh to remove it. He felt his heart shrink in repentance and compassion for the still nameless girl. He then sat up with a start.

Why was he feeling such things for a stranger. He never felt like this about anybody before. What made her so special and different from the rest?

These question kept on churning in his mind as he sat outside the healer's hut and waited for the girl to wake up.

Inside the hut Ukyou slowly woke up and encountered herself with the wrinkly face of the healer, only the loss of strength from the blood loss kept her from getting to her feet and running away.

The old man lifted her head from the pillow and put a small bow to her lips, the brewage inside it smelt like bitter herbs and she closed her mouth firmly, shaking her head slowly she indicated that she wasn't going to drink whatever he was offering her.

The healer sighed and started singing softly in his own language and he slowly rocked back and forth.

Ukyou listened carefully to the words but couldn't distinguish any of them, the tune was soft, almost like a lullaby, she felt sleepy and slowly she closed her eyes, still listening to the unintelligible words of the song. She realized just before she felt asleep that she felt safe here, in this hut, with this people.

The healer continued singing until he was sure that the girl would not awake again. She needed all the rest she could get to recover her strengths. 

He then exited the hut and was suprised to find Atrejú waiting outside. {You were the one that found her, were you not? Are you worried for her?} Atrejú nodded. {I was the one that found her and wounded her, it is only natural that I worry for her.} The healer nodded and pointed in the door of his hut. {She is sleeping now, but you can go and see her if you so wish.}

Atrejú nodded shortly and entered the dark hut. The form on the bed and the soft sound of breathing was the only things that he noticed before kneeling by the bed. The girl was fast asleep and there was even a soft smile gracing on her lips. Atrejú doubted for a split second before he let his index finger run over her cheek, brushing away a few strands of hair that was covering the pink skin. {Who are you, girl? And how did you end up all alone on the prairie?} Those were questions that churned around in his head as he looked at the sleeping Ukyou. He stayed there for a while, letting his dark green eyes look over her face again and again before he decided that it was time to leave. Slowly he got to his feet and with one last glance at Ukyou he left the healer's hut and walked toward his own.

Dawn broke and sent its warm rays into the hut and danced over Ukyou's closed eyes. Slowly, as if she was emerging from death she opened her eyes and once more encounter the wrinkled face of the healer hovering few inches over her own. Blinking she slowly sat up, a burning pain in her shoulder making her gasp for air and lay back once more. The wrinkly old man sighed and shaked his head, once more offering her the bowl that smelled of herbs. Ukyou hesitated for a few instants, but then remembered how safe she had felt the night before and decided that these people didn't wish her any harm. Meekly she took the bowl in her hand and slowly drank it's contents. It tasted awful, yet she managed to drink it all. Slowly she felt the pain in her arm subside and she managed to give the wrinkly old man a smile.

The healer smiled back at her and placed a hand on his chest {Kohey}, that was all, one word. He repeated the action several times making sure that Ukyou understood.

Ukyou dd understand quite easily, that was the old man's name, smiling she placed her own hand to her chest and spoke – Ukyou.- 

The old man laughed and clapped his hands together, so she could understand sign language, this was good news, maybe she could explain how she got here.

Atrejú returned from his morning hunt and headed for his hut as he heard laughing coming from the hut of Kohey the healer. Placing the fresh prairie hen inside his hut he walked over to see what was happening there. As he looked in the door he smiled slightly when he saw the strange girl making signs to the healer, it seems that she was quite fine this morning. Leaning against the frame of the door he just observed them.

Ukyou noticed a shadow blocking out the light of the sun and turned to see who it was. Her lips parted in a smile as she saw the boy that had brought her here looking at her. She waved at him and repeated the same operation that she did with the old man. –Ukyou. – She said placing her hand to her chest and then she pointed at the olive green boy, waiting for his answer. 

Atrejú smiled back at her and walked over to the bed, kneeling beside it and taking her hand in his, placing it on his heart. {Atrejú.} He whispered.

Ukyou blushed and pulled her hand away, still smiling to the boy not wanting to offend him with her shyness, but the boy, whose name she now knew was Atrejú, didn't seem to matter her pulling away her hand, instead he continued smiling at her in a friendly way.

Ukyou smiled back, a little more relieved now, and even thou she didn't know where she was not why she was here, she felt content, at least she didn't have to be alone anymore.


End file.
